But Does She Have A Tail?
by TheIcefire
Summary: What better a key for a fairy tail mage than the Fairy key? Lucy wants to find her new friend's family, I mean, get more powerful and make her newest friend happy? What could be better? But unknown to the Celestial mage, there is more than one danger lurking around the corner... LaLu, NaLi and maybe other ships. If I feel like it. T rating for safety- these ratings confuse me.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"Everything. They destroyed everything." The dramatic blonde crashed her forehead onto the bar, a sympathetic take over mage sliding a strawberry milkshake across to her.

"There is no way that I will be able to pay my rent at this rate! I might as well give up this life and marry myself off to the highest bidder. At least then I won't have to worry myself sick about rent!" The former model listened with a smile to the guild's favourite- and only- celestial mage as she continued to rant.

"And then Erza came in with her Heavens wheel armour for the last mage! One. Mage. The entire town was destroyed! And then Gray lost his clothes, the client almost fainted at that, taking off another 5000 jewels! Why does my life have to be so hard?" she whined.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you take a mission with someone else for a change? Maybe it will be good experience for you, and you might get the full reward for once!" Mira smiled at Lisanna's wise words, said as she approached with an unspoken request for her favourite mango ice tea. The blonde froze, her depleted mood lightening instantly.

"Great idea! But... what about Natsu?" It occurred to both mage that Natsu would never let his best friend go on a mission, not with his massive ego and drastic hero complex.

"Nope! Never mind! I have the perfect thing!" With an evil glint in her eye, Lucy turned to the fire dragon slayer in question, who was of course currently arguing with Gray.

"Hey Natsu! Would you like to go on a mission with Lisanna? I mean, with everything that's been going on, wouldn't you like to catch up with your childhood friend? And a mission is the best way to do that!" The rarely used gears in Lucy's best friend's head began ticking, but before he could hurt himself, she stepped in.

"Great Natsu! Have fun! I'll just… stay here! And not move! Nope, no moving here! I'm like a statue with all this not moving!" The words were said with a bedazzling smile, undoubtedly showing how innocent she was… Not that anyone believed her. _Lucy is not good at lying_ Mira thought, shaking her head with a small laugh as she watched the events play out. As Lucy turned around, ready to return to her milkshake, with a successfully completed mission already on her mind, Mira glanced at her youngest sibling. What she saw made her very, _very_ happy. The young take over mage's pale skin was lit up with a shade of red bright enough to make Erza's hair jealous, her mouth stretched into a grin larger than Earthland itself. Mira could already see the wedding. _Oh Lucy you devious thing, how did you see this before me?_ Mira was usually great at sensing new couples… (SARCASM)

_Now I've just got to find a temporary partner…_ Lucy thought as she rested her pretty head on her smooth hands.

"You wanted a new partner?" A deep gravelly voice asked.

"Yea, just a temporary one, I want the full rent for once…"

"How about a mission with a gate key reward, I don't want it." A flyer was put on the bar table in front of her, and her eyes immediately focused on the reward, 500 000 jewels and a Gate key. Acting on pure instinct, and without a single thought, Lucy turned around and jumped the poor unprepared mage. There was a light oomph before both crashed on the ground, the celestial mage on top of the poor guy.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my god I need to start packing! I will DEFINITELY do this quest with you! Thank you so much!" And with that she grabbed the flyer and sped out the door (with a very red face), leaving behind a very confused (and also red faced) mage who was left wondering what on Earthland he had just gotten himself into.

Mira, on the other hand, was in heaven, I mean, two new couples in one day? Christmas is early and the world is singing her name!

Five minutes later, a scream could be heard throughout Magnolia. Lucy had read the request properly.

"S- CLASS? I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!"

Ooh, who is this new mage? Well, he's not really new... and it's probably obvious, but you know, I might leave an illusion of mystery. Just humour me :)

This is short. I know. I know. I just felt like this would be a good place to finish you know? Sorry...

Next chapter should be up soon, I'm already halfway through :)


	2. Chapter 2

[edit] Oh! and I have no claim what so ever to anything in this, there is no way I have that much time. Me not own Fairy Tail. (Thankfully)

* * *

><p>The Train Ride<p>

It took a few hours for Laxus to drag Lucy out of bed the next day. The blonde, shrouded in self-doubt and pure laziness was reluctant to leave her warm, cozy bed- this being one of the few nights it hadn't been invaded by a certain dragonslayer.

"We have a mission to go to, come on!" Laxus tugged at her arms.

"But it's S-class! I can't do S-class! I can barely do normal missions! Besides, I never actually agreed to this!" Lucy pulled back.

"Yes, you did, I seem to remember you being so excited you nearly jumped me! You can't back out of it now I already told the old man! And your team mates!" The lightening dragonslayer shuddered, remembering his grandfather's reaction to the new partners, and the threats he had received from the blonde girls' team mates (minus Natsu) when they heard about the arrangement.

"I'm in too deep for you to back out now!" He paused in his tugging of her arm, an opportunity Lucy seized.

"LUCY KICK" Laxus went flying across the room, propelled by her surprisingly strong kick.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The enraged man stood up, rubbing the back of his head where she hit.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR JACK ASS" she yelled, finally rearing her head from under the covers, soft golden hair sticking out, and up, from her head.

"I DON'T KNOW, OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU, WOULD I'VE, PRINCESS?" Laxus responded in kind, stomping back to the bed to continue his efforts.

"SHUT UP SPARKY OR I'LL LUCY KICK YOU SO HARD YOU LOSE ANOTHER 7 YEARS!" And with that she pulled her light pink covers back over head, mumbling about warmth and irritating dragon slayers.

Laxus soon learnt that bribery was a way to the girl's heart.

When the finally strolled into the train station, looking ruffled and annoyed, the first few trains had already left. The celestial mage, today dressed in her mission gear of a blue gold, a heart crop top and a sleeveless vest, two flowy sleeves that went from the middle of her biceps to her wrists and a dark blue miniskirt. Black socks just reached her thighs, and soft brown leather boots stopped at her calves. The usual belt with her 15 keys sat at her hips, and her hair was pulled into two pigtails. Laxus had a tight fitting black T-shirt, tucked into dark maroon jeans. His usual black fur lined coat was slung over one shoulder, held in place just by his hand. After being so 'rudely' awoken by the offending dragon slayer, Lucy decided that she could get some payback.

"I'll get the tickets, where are we going?"

"Poppet Ville." (A/N random town, please don't sue :P)

"Okay." Cue evil grin and death threatening aura from Lucy.

"So you get motion sickness like the rest of the dragon slayers?" Lucy asked, casting a sly glance out of the corner of her eyes at her companion. She thought she was subtle.

"Of course not, they're just weak." He already looked a shade of green, and the train hadn't even started.

"Sure."

Three hours in and Laxus was pretending to sleep, waiting for the blonde to just. Stop. Talking. Already.

"And then I said, if you do that we'll never get our rent money! But no, the little bastard just had to go and do it. And you know what the worst part is? We didn't get anything! All of the reward went towards repairs! Oh, and then there was the other time when…"

Lucy knew exactly what she was doing. Having grown up around aristocrats, she natter on for hours about the smallest of things, and her decreasing supply of rent money was one topic she felt was necessary to get off her chest. Irritating the dragon slayer was just an extra bonus, admittedly a very entertaining extra bonus. The lightening mage groaned, unable to keep up his attempt to stay 'asleep'.

"Please… shut up." Laxus forced the words through his mouth, holding back the urge to hurl out the breakfast he stole from Lucy's fridge that morning.

"Oh sorry, am I bothering you? But… I thought that you didn't get motion sickness?" The celestial mage blinked, seeping innocence (besides the evil grin she was holding back by a single thread, that is). Laxus could see that he had no choice, his manly pride would have to take a hike in return for the sweet silence he was dreaming of- if he could sleep, that is.

"… Fine, I get motion sickness. Happy now?" Lucy let go of that evil grin she'd been holding back, allowing it to possess her entire face. So worth it.

"Very happy!" Laxus just groaned again.

Lucy let him suffer for a while before her better nature gave in.

"Here, lay your head on my lap. Natsu says it helps." Ignoring his confused look, the celestial mage softly pulled his head down until he lay over her lap, his long legs awkwardly hanging off the seat and back hunched over so he could fit in the small compartment. Well, small for him. Lucy noticed instantly the difference between Laxus's head and Natsu's. For one, Laxus was a beast, his head weighing about twice as much as younger dragon slayers. Secondly, his hair was nicer. The soft blonde locks were addicting for her to run her hands through, despite their constant state of sticking right up. The static, probably from Laxus's lightening power, made each strand tilt towards her, and made it seem as if it was reaching for her. Lightly, she ran her fingers through the locks, marvelling at the fluffiness of the hair that seemed to call out for her to continue stroking it. Not long after that, the big mage on her lap drifted off to sleep, utterly content despite how awkward he looked. _He looks so peaceful, _the celestial mage thought. _Maybe I won't tell him we took the four hour detour._

Oh Lucy. That's not a very good prank. (Just in case you didn't get it, Lucy knew Laxus wouldn't like trains and so on purpose she chose the extra-long train to get to their destination. Evil Lucy) And we learn something new about the mission! It's in Poppet Ville J

BUT DID YOU SEE HOW LONG THIS WAS? IT WAS OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! 1009! Aren't you proud of me? ^-^ I am!

But yea, not much happened. Mostly LaLu fluff. Don't worry, action promised in the next chapter, and then the introduction of the key.

Buuuuut, were you surprised by the mage? No? Oh well. I enjoyed writing this chapter J if you could really call it a chapter….

Please do say if you can see something that needs improving, it would be much appreciated.

Aaaaand, a special shout out to my very first reviewer!You know who you are! I actually squealed when I saw that I'd had a review so soon, it encouraged me to straight away finish this chapter! J So thank you! Did I add in enough detail in this one? I tried to… Yea I realised that I didn't even write in the outfits in the last chapter -_- oh well, hopefully my writing will improve as I write the story J


End file.
